


Yes, Yes I Will Marry You…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, Love, M/M, Porn, Romance, Yes I Will Marry You…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has a change of heart and decides to celebrate Christmas Kinney style…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Yes I Will Marry You…

Title: Yes, Yes I Will Marry You…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 4670  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52 

Summary: Brian has a change of heart and decides to celebrate Christmas Kinney style…

**Merry Fucking Christmas… Yes, Yes, I Will Marry You…**

“Brian… You’re not even dressed; we have to be at the girls’ house in half an hour…” 

“I told you I’m not going to some holiday dinner at the munchers’ house. Besides, Christmas isn’t for another week and we’ll have to do this all over again at Deb’s.” 

“Come on, get dressed. I promised that we’d be there… and stop being so difficult. At least do this for your son.” 

“Why is it always for my son?” 

“Because that seems to be the only way I can get you to do anything…” 

“Okay, I give up but there better be something good to eat and drink; none of that awful vegetarian shit…" 

Brian spends the next twenty minutes trying on different outfits, unable to decide what he wants to wear. Justin comes into the bedroom picks out a pair of designer jeans and a red cashmere sweater and throws them at Brian and says, “Get dressed NOW… we’re going to be late!” 

They show up at the girls’ house ten minutes late and everyone is sitting around listening to Christmas music and drinking eggnog. Brian goes straight for the Beam already knowing what kind of evening this is going to be. Lindsay decided that it would be fun to decorate the Christmas tree tonight and enlists Brian to put on the lights. Brian’s more than unhappy about this turn of events but he sees how happy this is making his son so he gives in to the task. 

The girls had spent all day picking out and cutting down just the right tree for the holidays. Gus is so happy as he hands his dad the lights. They hang them up, winding them around and around the tree. Finally Brian gets Emmett’s help putting them on the other side of the tree; it’s a good thing they’re both tall and don’t require a ladder to reach the top. After an hour of stringing lights they’re ready to start hanging the ornaments. Gus is directing them as to where each and every one of them should go and of course, Brian can’t help bitching about getting tree sap on his new sweater and being scratched by the branches. 

The tree smells heavenly and looks great when they’re done and it’s finally time to sit down to dinner. The girls have gone all out and cooked a leg of lamb with fresh rosemary and parsley roasted under the skin, sealing the flavors into the meat. Brian’s on his third glass of Beam and feeling no pain. He’s even happy as he sits and listens to Debbie’s stories of when Michael was just a small boy - taking him to sit on Santa’s lap and how excited he would get about Santa Claus. Vic even tells some stories from their childhood about decorating the Christmas tree and who got to put the angel on the top. This starts the gang telling tales from their own holiday memories. Brian stays quiet, hoping that they’ll pass him by because what could he really say? Christmas was no holiday. 

It was never a happy time at the Kinney residence during the holidays. Usually their dinner was burnt and mom was drunk and they always ending up having to wait for Jack to return from his outing to the local bar for a few rounds. Santa never seemed to bring anything they had asked for - usually just school clothes and toys that were for the wrong age group. He never got a Walkman or cool designer jeans or the leather jacket that he asked for. The only thing he ever got that he really enjoyed was a used set of Encyclopedia Britannicas which he spent hours reading cover to cover, which is probably one of the reasons that he excelled in school. So Christmas at the Kinney household was always depressing and he spent most of the time hiding in his bedroom reading and daydreaming about being grown up and never having to spend the holidays with them ever again. 

But sitting there, hearing all the fun stories from his friends’ childhood he decided that from now on he was going to change his attitude towards the holidays and really try and enjoy them - to make them special for Gus and Justin. He just had to figure out what that meant and how to go about it. He knew that Justin had already shopped for most of their friends but he was going to do a little shopping of his own. 

After dinner they all sat around the table and played games, mostly children’s games until the kids went to bed and then poker once they were down for the night. Brian was an excellent poker player and couldn’t help that he seemed to be on a lucky streak that night, winning over two hundred dollars. He felt a little bad about it so when no one was looking he put it all into Gus’s piggy bank. 

Of course Justin noticed and couldn’t help grinning like a fool when Brian looked up at him. Then Ben and Michael decided that they would show some of their slides from Tibet for the next couple of hours and just like when Michael and the dear doctor had spent a boring evening droning on about their trip to Paris, Ben and Michael droned on about Tibet and all the landmarks and temples. Brian and Justin found a quiet corner and tucked themselves down and made out like teenagers in the dark for the next hour or so until Debbie finally tossed a pillow at them, hitting them in the face. 

Brian sits up and says, “So who’s ready to see slides of the White Party?” 

You could hear the whole gang groan except Vic and Emmett who’s now clapping and saying, “I do, I do!” 

“Sorry, Honeycutt, maybe next time…” 

“Brian, you shouldn’t tease like that. You know we would love to see something like that.” 

“Speaking of White Parties…did you know there’s a White Party this year the week between Christmas and New Years?” 

Emmett says, “Really? I’ve never been to a White Party…” 

Justin cringes inside. The last thing he wants is for Brian to take off to the White Party during the holidays. He tries not to show his disappointment when Brian looks at him but he’s not that good at hiding his emotions. Emmett’s carrying on about how great it would be if everyone could go to the White Party and wonders how much it costs. 

“More than you can afford, Honeycutt” says Brian. But this gets Brian thinking maybe he should play Santa Claus and surprise them with tickets to the White Party – it’s something every gay boy wants but just can’t afford. The more he thinks about it the more he is convinced that it would be a great present for all of them and so unexpected. 

Justin notices the change in his boyfriend but is afraid to ask what he’s thinking. He hates the idea of spending the week alone without Brian during the holidays so he just keeps quiet and doesn’t say anything. 

~~~~ 

Justin tip-toes around the loft because it was that time of year and ‘Mister I only believe in accomplishments’ was acting strangely. He didn’t want to do or say anything that might set him off; he’s so touchy about the subject of Christmas. Of course it still broke his heart a little knowing that the man he loved wouldn’t celebrate the holiday with him. Hell, it would be a miracle if he could even get him to come to Deb’s house for Christmas dinner. It seemed like the closer it got to the date the more Grinch-like he became; he was almost unbearable to be around. 

Of course the constant reminder that it’s Christmas only seems to put Brian in an even worse mood as the days tick by and Debbie wants to have a costume party which irritates Brian no end. 

Justin’s POV 

I can’t think of anything to go as, but Emmett has this great idea that him, Ted and Brian should go as the Three Wise Men. He’s even located a costume rental shop and reserved costumes for them. Justin thinks I should go as an angel. After all, I still have my angel wings and I think Brian should go as the Grinch. But getting him into a costume will take a miracle and I really don’t want to fight about it. 

Brian hasn’t said anything but it would be just like him to take off during the holidays and go to the White Party. I’m wrapping Christmas presents at the dining room table and he’s drinking coffee and reading the Wall Street Journal. The mood is thick and I’m just waiting for him to explode; this is not how I wanted to spend my morning. I was kind of hoping that we might spend a lazy day in and out of bed. 

“Are you almost through yet? I thought you wanted to go get a tree today.” 

“What! I mean really? You’ll let us have a tree in the loft this year? I just assumed that you would say no like always…” 

“If it makes you happy I guess it will be alright… But it has to be a decent tree, not some Charlie Brown Christmas tree that looks like it’s been through the war and the decorations have to be cool, nothing hokey…” 

Justin’s already running across the loft and launching himself into Brian’s lap, placing butterfly kisses everywhere, thanking Brian repeatedly. This turns into a make-out session for the next several minutes until the silence is broken by someone knocking on the loft door. Brian’s irritated because he had visions of moving this to the bedroom, but the knocking continues, so finally they jump up and Justin clears away the unwrapped presents while Brian answers the door. 

It’s Mikey and the Professor of course. They come in and join them for a cup of coffee and Michael goes on and on about how great it’s going to be to be Santa Claus and how he can’t wait until JR sees him all dressed up. He’s talking non-stop about all the toys he’s bought for her and how they could fill his Santa bag up to the top. Brian’s asks what Ben’s going as. Maybe the world’s tallest elf and he starts laughing his ass off, imagining how stupid he would look. Michael defends him by saying that he’s going as the Nutcracker. 

Michael asks us if we’re going to breakfast at the diner, saying that Ted and Emmett are already there and they were sent to fetch us. I know this isn’t what Brian had in mind but just about that time my stomach growls and they all start laughing at me, so Brian gives in and says it’s time to feed the beast. By the time we get there the diner is packed and even the girls are there with the kids. We sit with them and Brian talks with Gus while Mikey and Ben sit with Ted, Blake and Emmett in the next booth. Gus is going on and on about how he has an advent calendar that counts down the days until Christmas and how it’s only a couple of days away. He’s so excited as he tells Brian all the gifts that he wants Santa to bring. 

Brian can’t help but smile at how excited his Sonny boy is about the holidays as he explains that he also gets to celebrate Hanukah and that he’ll get gifts every day for eight days. He says that his mamas are extra special because their family gets to celebrate both holidays. Soon their breakfast arrives and Gus and Justin enjoy their waffles while Brian has an egg-white omelet and toast. 

Lindsay can’t help but asking what Brian is coming as to the party and he just stares at her and says, “Bah, Humbug. Why in your wildest dreams would you think I would come dressed up in a costume?” Lindsay looks disappointed as she tries to convince Brian to dress up. Melanie just shakes her head and asks why she even thinks Brian would dress up, let alone even come to the Christmas Eve party. Lindsay shifts her focus, asking Justin what he plans on coming as. He just shrugs his shoulders and says he hasn’t decided yet. 

“Well, you better decide soon. It’s only a few days away and you need to have a costume.” 

Brian arches his eyebrows and just stares at her like she’s crazy. There’s no way he’s wearing a costume to any party and he’ll be damned if Justin is either. Lindsay just pouts and says, “Where’s your Christmas spirit? Can’t you even do this for your son?” 

Brian just sticks his tongue in his cheek and looks at the ceiling. 

“Brian, don’t you dare stand us up for a fucking sex party!” Justin feels the same way but doesn’t say anything. He’d give anything for Brian to stay around for Deb’s party and he had hoped that he’d had enough White Parties for his lifetime. After all, things have been going really well between them and Brian hardly seemed to trick that much anymore… that he knows about. 

They finished up their breakfast and decided to do a little window shopping on the way back to the loft. They pass a jewelry store and go in, ending up buying the girls gold earrings and necklaces, and Debbie a brooch with her birthstone and diamonds. And they even joked around and tried on wedding bands; Justin couldn’t help his breath from catching, even though he knew Brian wasn’t serious. As much as Justin tried to hide his excitement Brian could see it written all over his face; there was nothing he wanted more in the world than to be married to Brian. 

Later that afternoon Brian found himself standing in the middle of a Christmas tree forest trying to decide on a tree for the loft. Justin was just beaming, looking at all the trees, but he tried to keep his excitement down to a low simmer, trying not to freak Brian out too much. They ended up with a six-foot blue spruce and the smell was heavenly. They tied it to the roof of the new jeep Brian surprised Justin with when they got back to the loft earlier that day, saying there was no way they could tow a Christmas tree in the ‘vette. 

Justin’s still in shock that Brian bought him a jeep for Christmas; he must have been a very good boy this last year. They proceeded to spend the next hour or two picking out ornaments and lights for the tree, deciding on a blue and silver theme with blue and white lights. They spend a lazy evening decorating the tree and drinking rum drinks that Justin’s grandmother used to make for the holidays. When they finish they order Thai food and sit around in the dark, watching the lights twinkle on the tree and end up making love on the sofa. 

This day turns out to be more than Justin ever dreamed him and Brian could ever have together. It was almost scary wondering what had gotten into his lover today, but he’s not complaining. Over the last week Brian had become, more dare I say, romantic. He now enjoys sitting in the evenings watching the Christmas lights; he even asked Justin what he wants for Christmas. Justin was even more taken aback saying the jeep was more than enough of a present. Brian argues that it wasn’t a Christmas present - that he was planning on buying him a decent car anyways. Justin says, “Who are you and where is my boyfriend?” 

Brian just looks deep into his blue eyes and says, “You know people can change, Sunshine. You know I never really had a Christmas that I enjoyed as a child and I wanted to do something that would make you happy.” 

“Brian, just being with you makes me happy. This is more than I ever expected.” 

“You know Ted came to me with a really silly idea for costumes for Deb’s party and I know I said that I wouldn’t even entertain the idea of getting dressed up but it’s really funny… and I think we should do it. I’m letting him make all the arrangements. We simply have to show up an hour before the party at the costume rental place and pick up our costumes. But you can’t tell Michael - it will totally blow the surprise…” 

“You’re actually considering dressing up for the party? Brian, sometimes I really don’t know who you are anymore?” 

“I’m just trying to get into the party spirit… Oh and don’t make any plans for the next week. I have a surprise for you.” 

“What? Brian, tell me…” 

“No. You’ll just have to wait, but I promise you’ll like it…” 

“No, tell me. All these surprises are making me nervous… Brian… I can’t wait…” 

Saturday night finally arrives… 

Brian and Justin make it to the costume shop and go in to see Emmett, Drew, Ted, Blake, Ben, Vic and Carl trying on Santa suits… 

“Isn’t this a hoot? We’re all going as Santa.” 

“Brian, we can’t do this. Michael is going to kill you. You know how excited he is about going as Santa.” 

“It’s hysterical, Justin. Besides, it wasn’t my idea and I can’t wait to see his expression, seeing everyone there is dressed as Santa. Well, except the girls who are going as elves and Deb who is going as Mrs. Claus…” 

Justin just shakes his head and says, “I can’t believe we’re really doing this. I sure hope Michael doesn’t freak out…” 

“Oh, come on. If Ben thinks this is funny and he isn’t worried about Michael’s reaction then I think we’re home free.” 

Debbie, Michael, Mel and Lindsay are all sitting around wondering where everyone is and Mel’s getting a little pissed, thinking that no one is coming to the party. Then everyone arrives at once. Ben’s the first to go through the door. 

Michael says, “Ben, why aren’t you dressed as the Nutcracker? 

He hesitates and says that the costume didn’t fit then everyone else starts trickling into the Deb’s house. It’s hard to say who’s more surprised, Gus or Michael. At first Michael is a little pissed but then his sense of humor kicks in and he thinks it’s really funny. 

At first Debbie was worried about Mikey’s reaction but as everyone starts showing up as Santa, including Carl, she sees that Michael is alright with it all. At first she wants to blame Brian for this but Ted explains that it was all his idea and everyone has a good laugh. 

Gus is in awe, thinking that his dad and friends are Santa Claus. Brian explains that they really need more than one Santa to be able to leave gifts for all the girls and boys on Christmas Eve. Debbie has prepared a large buffet dinner with just about anything you can imagine, except a turkey which she is serving on Christmas day for the family. Brian agreed to come to the holiday party so long as he didn’t have to come to Christmas dinner. He and Justin wanted to spend the day together, just the two of them although Debbie’s not very happy about that. 

As the evening wears on and all the presents have been handed out it isn’t until they’re almost ready to leave that Brian reaches into his lapel pocket and brings out several envelopes addressed to all the guys. Emmett is the first to open his and he’s already bouncing and clapping, looking at the airline tickets and hotel reservations for Palm Springs and tickets to the White Party… Everyone is flabbergasted by Brian’s generosity except Justin who hasn’t opened his envelope yet. Not that he doesn’t want to go to his first White Party, but he really doesn’t want to spend his holidays watching Brian going off with other men. 

Brian looks down at him as he rolls his lips into his mouth, grinning then finally says, “Aren’t you going to open your envelope?” Now that everyone is looking at Justin he slowly opens his up and gradually a smile spreads across his face when he realizes that his airline ticket and hotel reservations are for Maui and not Palm Springs. He can’t believe his eyes and launches himself into Brian’s waiting arms, kissing him all over, saying, “Brian, you’re fucking unbelievable!” Cheers and thank yous are coming from all their friends and Sunshine is actually crying. He’s so happy and surprised by Brian’s special gift. 

Brian shrugs off all the schmaltzy thank yous and hugs from all his friends - the only one he cares about is how Justin feels about them going away for a week. Everyone is pretty much in shock from the generous gifts that Brian has bestowed upon them. He uses that time as a way to make an exit because they know how much he hates all the sentimental remarks and hugs that are coming his way. Once they make their way out of Deb’s and a very fast drive home in the ‘vette Brian’s ready to start celebrating the holiday in private with Justin. 

Justin can’t help by smiling his big sunshine smile. He’s so happy that they’re going on vacation together and it’s not to the White Party. Brian pulls him into his embrace and peppers him with kisses as he continues to pull him towards the bedroom. He lies him down and runs his hands through his hair, so glad that he finally got it right for once. He’s not very good at romantic gestures and he’s so glad that he’s made Justin happy. They lay there, enjoying each other’s touches and passionate kisses as Brian slowly starts to remove Justin’s clothing, licking and nibbling at all the exposed skin as he goes. Each kiss leaves Justin feeling more passionate and excited as he works his way down his body. Finally he can’t take anymore as he starts to reach and pull at any clothing he can get a hold of on Brian’s body. It isn’t long before they’re both lying naked on the duvet. 

Brian is just about to flip Justin over on his stomach when his phone starts ringing and he becomes irritated. He barks into the phone, “This had better be an emergency.” It’s Michael, of course, saying that he just wanted to thank him for the trip to Palm Springs and tickets to the White Party …that it was so unexpected and what a wonderful Christmas present it is. “I’m glad you’re thrilled, Mikey but I’m in the middle of my own celebration so have a good time and I’ll see you after the New Year.” 

“I was just wondering why you and Justin aren’t coming with us. You two can go to Hawaii anytime and it would be so much fun for all of us to be at the White Party together. 

Now Brian’s getting pissed and says. “No, we can’t go to Hawaii anytime. I have big plans for us and they don’t include any of you… So please go have a great time and don’t call me again until after you return.” 

“What big plans?” 

“Good Bye, Mikey…” 

“Now where was I…?” He flips Justin onto his stomach and starts kissing him around his shoulders and down his spine. Working his way to his beautiful rosebud, he pulls his cheeks apart and slowly licks around his pink pucker, easing his tongue in deeper. Justin arches his back as Brian’s tongue fills his opening, opening him up for his perfect cock. Justin can’t help himself as he pulls up onto his knees, spreading his legs to give Brian better access. He’s panting with anticipation, rocking back and forth taking more and more of Brian’s warm wet tongue into himself. 

Brian licks him around his pucker, finally pulling out and inserting one, then two fingers, stretching him open for his dick. Justin feels the cool gel being spread and can’t help thinking it will heat up… He’s so in love with his man as he ruts against the duvet. He watches Brian’s hand reach for a condom and that’s when he sees it… a blue velvet ring box sitting next to the condom bowl and his breath hitches as his mind goes wild, thinking about what that means. Brian tears the condom open with his teeth and thinks to himself that hopefully it won’t be that much longer that they’ll have to be using them. He rests his head in the center of Justin’s back as he slips on the condom, noticing that Justin seems really excited. He says, “Hold on, Sunshine, I’m almost there…” 

Brian aligns himself with Justin’s pink ravine and gently pushes himself all the way in with one long swift movement, making sure that he doesn’t hurt him in the process. Justin reaches back and places his hand on Brian’s thigh for support as Brian starts a beautifully smooth rocking motion, steadily increasing his speed. Justin opens up and gives himself fully to his lover as Brian sets the rhythm of the fuck, enjoying each and every smooth gliding motion. It isn’t long before both of their bodies are aching for each other. Brian shifts his direction slightly and is now pounding him, hitting Justin’s prostate on every downward thrust, sending spirals of pleasure through his body as Justin’s warm wet walls clamp down hard, sucking and pumping Brian’s orgasm closer and closer. 

Brian is almost falling over the edge as he increases his speed and thrusts into Justin’s deep channel. Justin feels that tell-tale sign as his spine tingles and he cries out his passion; “Oh, God, I love you, Brian!” Brian’s right there behind him as he loses control and shoots his load deep into his blond beauty, whispering; “Me too, Sunshine. Me too…” 

~~~~ 

Justin wakes Christmas morning to the feel of cool sheets next to him and frowns. He wanted to wake to a repeat of last night’s performance. Then he hears clamoring in the kitchen and smells strong coffee brewing. He gets up and puts on his robe and makes his way out to see what Brian’s up to. The kitchen looks like a bomb exploded. There’s flour and sugar everywhere and a ring around the waffle maker, batter cementing it to the counter. But the dining room table is set beautifully with a floral centerpiece of holly and pine branches, candles glowing with a bowl of sliced strawberries and a can of whipped cream, along with real maple syrup. 

Surprisingly the waffles are cooked perfectly and the bacon is nice and crispy, just the way Justin loves it. Brian on the other hand, is covered in flour and looks similar to the kitchen counters. He looks up and says, “I’m sorry if I woke you. I wanted this to be a surprise.” Justin just grins and puts his arms around him, kissing him passionately, saying he couldn’t be more surprised and wishes him a Merry Christmas. They eat their breakfast, enjoying each other’s company and all the wonderful flavors that Brian has created. Justin thinks this is the most romantic thing Brian has ever done for him. That is until he reaches over to give him the morning paper and kneels down on one knee and takes Justin’s hand in his and asks him to be his husband. 

Justin is in shock by this gesture as tears run down his face and Brian places a blue velvet ring box before him on the table. Justin is grinning like a fool as he pulls a still very flour covered Brian into his lap saying; “Yes, yes I will marry you!” 

The End 


End file.
